Following Her
by starfirewinx
Summary: Just a oneshot. When Taruto gets bored and decides to follow Pudding, what will happen? Rated T for safety


**Star: So, here is my first TMM fic, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Taruto: Hey? What's this about?**

**Star: GAHH! When did you get here!**

**Taruto: I donno...**

**Star: oookay then... So everybody please enjoy my first Pudding and Taruto fic!**

**Taruto: What! Me and Monkey Girl? That's ridiculous! I hate her!**

**Star: Suuurrreee you do... so anyways, here it goes!**

"Pudding, do you think you could go out and buy some sugar from the store?", asked Keiichiro.

"Sure, Akasasaka oniichan na no da!", said Pudding Fong, the energenic yellow mew mew before running out of the doors of Cafe' Mew Mew

As soon as Pudding went out the doors, she no sooner started taking off down the pavement towards the store. She was completely oblivious to the yellow-golden eyes looking up at her from above.

**TARUTO'S POV**

"Hey Pai! I'm bored!", I shouted, "Where's Kisshu?"

"Who knows..." said Pai, he was like an older brother to me, him and Kisshu, who apparantly wasn't here. Of course, Pai was the smart one. Kisshu was...okay, I guess.

"I wanna go down to Earth and try to destroy the mew mews!" I screamed.

"Not my problem.", said Pai.

"So can I go?"

"Knock yourself out."

I was satisfied with the answer and teleported off before Pai could change his mind or something. The next thing I know, I was in front of a pink cafe' with pink windows, and pink flowers, and pink walls, and pink EVERYTHING! TOO MUCH PINK! Ugghh...I hated that color.

The next thing I saw kind of shocked me. The monkey girl...Pudding... was running out of the discustingly pink colored cafe' and running down the pavement. I didn't know why, but just looking at her made my cheeks instantly blush. What the heck was going on? Why the heck would I be blushing! In my...disorganized state. I decided to follow her to...wherever she was going.

* * *

I followed her all the way to some giant building...'GIANT' was what the sign said.

'That's a dumb name to give your store' I thought.

As she walked inside, I decied I' try to go in and follow her. I don't know why I was taking the chance of being seen by a mew or a human in some large building, I just was. When i went in, I saw a large shelf and immediatly took cover behind it, trying to keep Pudding from seeing me, when something fell down, causing a large crashing sound to come from it. WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?

I looked down to see that a box of cupcakes had fallen to the floor. I must have knocked it over. Wait...where did it come from? I looked up for the first time to see food wrapped in packages of all colors scattered around and shelves stocked with nothing but cans. How did the humans get so much food? Our planet was going hungry, and yet these people had food EVERYWHERE and acted as if it meant nothing as they walked up and down ailes. My speicies would have killed just to get one of these food packages.

When I looked up, I saw_ her. _She was struggling to haul something to the cash register. A large bag that must have weighed at least 60 lbs. It somehow made me feel sad watching her struggle with it. The bag must wiegh more than her. I carried her before, and she was a VERY light-weight person. She finally trudged it to the register, pulled out some money, gave it to the man, then picked up the heavy bag and began to walk towards the front door.

Of course I had to follow her. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if she had fell over from it and got hurt. I just couldn't allow ANYTHING to happen to her. And so I floated near her. Always watching and ready to do something everytime she stumbled over her feet from not being able to see with the bag blocking most of her sight.

Once she was almost back at the pink colored cafe', I decided that it was okay to go home. I got ready to teleport, when I saw it. She tripped over her own feet and was falling towards the pavement, face first. I don't know why exactly, but I bolted over to her, catching her, but somehow got in a tangled mess and ended up with us laying down. And **I **was on TOP of her.

Her face turned crimson as she looked up into my eyes.

"Taru...Taru..." she said.

My face must have been many different shades of red, because she started giggling as she looked at my face.

"So...uhhh...can you get of of Pudding please?" She asked in her normal 3rd person voice.

I quickly jumped off of her then grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Sooooo..." she said, trying to break the silence, "Do you want to play?"

My eyes widened and I looked into her smiling face.

"Okay." I replied. Surely Pai and Kisshu wouldn't mind if I was gone for just a little bit after cerfew...


End file.
